Talak Drakar
Biography Talak Drakar was born in Hapes Cluster and was raised there by its best military traditions as his father Vincent was an aristocrat and Navy Commander, his mother a modest Duchess Elizabeth had never been doing much of manual labour herself more then occasional tea parties and charity soirée’s. The prestige of the Drakar family was and still is uphold by Drakar’s ageing mother and now retired father Vincent Drakar and Talaks older brothers Martin Drakar and Theodor Drakar. Hapans are descendants from a group of pirates called the Lorell Raiders that originally settled Hapes and without knowing it Drakar ended up in the middle of a pirate controlled part of the galaxy more known as Hutt Space, he was offered a job as Fleet Commander for a modest but still powerful Mining Faction based in Si`Klaata Cluster. Ambassador Emanon Klatoo of the Klatooinian species on the planet of Klatooine introduces Talak Drakar for a number of co-operatives in the Si`Klaata Cluster where Drakar quickly gain's friends from this galaxy’s all four corners. Too mention two the Wookiee Xortyph LoKebo and Klatooinian Governor of Marobe Seren Acrux. War Education After an invitation from Lady Dani Duel and her friend recruitment officer Kato Forn of the Imperial Navy Talak joins the Galactic Empire. After passing the Imperial Academy with a total of score 93% he is assigned to Army Brigade Hellhounds under the competent leadership of then Lieutenant Colonel Adams for roughly 8 weeks where Drakar advances quickly to the rank of Corporal after assisting 2nd Fleet and Admiral Savk with scanning runs of the planet Haramithom. Logistics Education Leaves the GE Army for faction Telegron Rothani Shipworks. It’s appointed leader Seth Shepard invites Drakar and Dani Duel to join his faction where he builds, hauls, transports and prospects for the TRS and its affiliates for a year. A year of his skill and patience. Interior Minister and Chief of Security Talak Drakar was then contacted by an old friend in the Si'Klataa Cluster.Year 10 Talak returns to the mining faction Knights of the Fountain.Talak is currently serving as Interior Minister and Chief of Security. As the Interior Minister of Knights of the Fountain based in the Si'klataa Cluster Talak found back to his old crew and friends, got promoted by its Ambassador Emanon Klatoo to Chief of Security taking over the job from Governor Acrux that now was the appointed leader of the fearsome Free Klatoo Forces. Talak got a lot of new responsibilities in securing Knights of the Fountains interests and this far it has gone smooth much thanks to a hand-picked crew that outperform most expert boxstackers out there. Description A well-built Hapan male age 30+ no special or known markings - Often well dressed in either Stormtrooper Armour or something lighter for social occasions. A DH-17 sidearm on his left hip in a standard fast-draw holster is always carried and on the field he prefer Golan Technologies T-21 Light Repeating Blaster for hunting occasions. For more combat related occasions he prefer MandalTech A295 Rifle.Talak often carries his family sword at ceremonies and it is told or rather whispered that this Hapan is a skilled fencer and gentleman. Category:Individuals Category:Hapan